


NorIce (Officer x College Student)

by sam_lopapeysa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, College student Iceland, Gay, Human AU, I'm still nervous XD, I'm still thinking of a title for this, Ice dating an OC, M/M, Officer Norway, light description of dating violence, no real smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_lopapeysa/pseuds/sam_lopapeysa
Summary: Emil was walking home late at night when he is attacked.  When he was about to lose hope, a police man that happened to be patrolling the place saves him.(Bad summary, awful English like always. Sorry~)





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the police so sorry if things are weird.

It was almost midnight. The road was dimly lit by the orange street lights, creating a creepy atmosphere. Some lights were almost dead and were flickering on and off, but it was better than having no lights at all. The familiar street to his house looked like a completely different place in the darkness.  
Emil gulped and listened carefully to the steady footsteps he could hear from behind. He was certain he was being followed by someone. He bit his lips. He cursed himself for not noticing this earlier. If he had noticed earlier, he could have asked for help at a random house. But now he was walking the street that only had his house on. The other houses were probably too far to hear him by now, and it was hard to think that someone will walk by in this time of hour.

Why was this person following him anyway? Maybe they were trying to steal money from him? If that’s the case, this person picked the wrong person. Emil was a normal college student. He didn’t walk around with an amount of money worth stealing.  
Well then, were they trying to kill him? For what? Could they be a random attacker?  
  
The thought made his face go pale. He searched his pocket for his Nokia phone. When he got it out and was about to unlock it, two forceful hands grabbed him from behind. He gasped and tried to yell, but a thick hand covered his mouth.  
  
Emil panicked. He accidently got himself too stuck in his thought that he didn’t notice the stalker sneak up to him.  
He squirmed and kicked trying so desperately to get free from the attacker, but he knew it was impossible. Although he couldn’t see the attacker, it was obvious that they were much bigger and stronger than he was. The muscular arms dragged Emil to the alley with ease and pushed him against the wall. The attacker pressed against him and quickly tied his hands together in the back. Emil felt something hard press against his thigh and finally realized what the attacker was planning to do to him.  
“Let me go!”  
Emil yelled, but the attacker pulled his hair, jerking his head back. He cried in pain. The attacker put their mouth close to Emil’s ears and whispered.  
“Don’t fight back or I’ll kill you. Got it?”  
Not wanting to risk his life, the poor boy nodded, suppressing his sobs.  
The attacker nibbled on Emil’s neck while ripping his shirt open. When rough lips brushed his sensitive place, he couldn’t help small moans escaping from his mouth.  
The big hands slid down the young male’s body, making him shiver from disgust. The hands reached down to his pants.  
Emil awfully wanted to push the guy off, but he didn’t want to get hurt. Besides, he couldn’t do anything with his hands tied. He felt the guy’s heavy breath on his neck and nearly threw up. He shut his eyes tight, trying to relax as much as he could for the coming pain.  
  
That was when suddenly a voice called out from the street.  
 “What are you doing?”  
The voice was calm and the owner of the voice walked toward them with no hesitation. Emil’s head was spinning with fear and panic. He couldn’t tell who the approaching man was, but the attacker seemed to notice right away, and sprinted towards the man leaving Emil to drop to the ground. The attacker was probably trying to run pass the man, but the man hooked his foot to the attacker’s legs and tripped them over, then quickly pressed them down. When the man took something out of his pant pocket (Emil assumed it was a key), another man came into the alley. The former man left the criminal for the latter man to handle, then stood up and walked toward Emil.  
  
Emil flinched and tried to move back farther into the alley, but his legs trembled disabling him to move at all.  
“Are you alright?”  
The man asked. He kneeled in front of the shaking boy. They were close enough to see each other’s face, enabling Emil to see that the man was a police man, and the man to see Emil’s terrible state.  
Emil’s shirt was ripped opened and some buttons were lost. His face was a mess with all the tears, and his hands were bounded in the back.  
“Eh, you’re not alright.”  
The officer went around the boy to untie him, then took off his jacket for the younger to wear.  
“Thank you.”  
The boy’s voice was so small and weak. Nothing surprising considering what had happened to him. The officer waited the boy to wear and zip up the jacket, then spoke.  
“Can you stand?”  
The boy nodded and slowly stood up using the wall.

When they got out of the alley, a police car was parked right by the alley and the other policeman was standing by the car. The officer told Emil to wait a while, then went to talk to his partner. The other policeman nodded a few times, then went inside the car and drove off with the criminal in the back seat.  
“I need to ask you some questions, but it would be cruel to ask you now, so I’ll take you home today. Can you tell me where you live?”  
The officer asked, walking back to where Emil stood.  
Emil nodded.  
“I live down this street.”  
The officer nodded. He was thinking of calling a taxi, but it seemed like he didn’t need to.  
They walked in silence until they were in front of the house.  
“You live here alone?”  
Amazed, the officer cocked his eyes at the boy.  
“Yes. My grandparents used to live here. They moved into a smaller house in town, so they’re letting me use it.”  
The smaller male went up the stairs and opened the front door. The officer followed.  
“I’m not going to ask you any questions today, but I need you to fill in a paper so we can contact you later.”  
The officer explained. Emil nodded and allowed the officer inside, leading him to the living room.  
“Would you mind waiting here for a bit? I want to get changed.”  
“No. Take your time.”  
The officer watched the smaller male turn around and walk out of the room.

Although the officer, Lukas Bondevik, had his usual stoic expression on his face, his heart was beating faster than usual. When he first saw the other male in the alley, because he was thin and delicate, Lukas thought a girl was being abused. When he noticed that he was in fact a boy, he was a little astonished, but not for long. Although a male getting sexually assaulted is something that doesn’t happen so often, Lukas knew as a policeman that those cases did exist.  
He didn’t have any prejudice against homosexuality, but he still wondered why a man would want to rape another guy.  
However, after having a clearer view of the younger male under the light, Lukas felt like he could understand the guy who attacked this pale boy a little. (Only a little)  
The boy was beautiful. He was delicate with fine pale skin and light blond hair that was almost silver. His face was cute almost like a girl, but his beauty was completed with an element (Lukas didn’t know what it was) that a girl would not possess.  
Lukas considered himself straight, but the boy appeared so attractive to him. Especially, his mysterious gem-like violet eyes.

The pretty boy came back to the living room wearing a light blue sweater. He had Lukas’s jacket that had ‘POLICE’ printed on the back in his arms.  
“Thanks for the jacket.”  
He handed the jacket back to Lukas and sat on the couch opposite to Lukas.  
Lukas took a notepad out of his vest pocket and put it on the coffee table in front of him.  
“Can you fill this?”  
Lukas watched the boy in front of him get a pen and write his information. Lukas learned that his name was Emil Steilsson. Cute name for a cute boy.  
Emil finished writing and passed the notepad back to Lukas.

“Ok. We’ll be calling you in a few days, so be informed.”  
After checking for any oversight, Lukas tucked the notepad back in his pocket. He stood up from the couch and Emil followed suit.  
When they were at the front door, Lukas turned around and looked at the shorter boy.  
“My name is Lukas Bondevik.”  
Emil raised his eyebrows, a little confused by the sudden introduction.  
“Just thought I should introduce myself since I would probably be the one in charge of your case.”  
With that, Lukas didn’t wait for Emil’s respond and left.

Lukas was about to press the dial button, when he spotted a familiar police car on the drive way. He walked toward it and got in the passenger seat.  
“Didn’t think you would come back for me. Good guess, Mathias.”  
Lukas grinned at the person sitting in the driver’s seat. Mathias, his assigned partner looked at him and laughed.  
“Yeah. You took pretty long in there. I started to think you were at somewhere else and was about to call you.”  
Mathias started the engine and started driving back to the police station.  
“That girl was lucky we were patrolling this area.”  
“Mhmm. Except, he’s not a she.”  
“Seriously?!”  
Mathias blurted out earning a hit on his head.


	2. Creepy Fact

Lukas raised his head from his desk. His eyelids and legs were swollen from staying in the same position for too long.

General people have this certaian image of polices that they probably get from cheesy detective dramas on TV: running around town after a criminal with a gun in hand.  But the real life of a police man is quite different from the ones inside the screen. Especially when they live in a rather peaceful town like him.  When there aren't any problem in the town or a case in their hand, police officers usually sit at their desk and do paperworks all day until their patrolling shift.

Lukas’s patrolling shift isn’t until five, so he had to work on the papers until then.  
Lukas got out of his chair. He stretched his back, cracking some joints as he did so. He’s been sitting and looking down all morning, so he needed some break.  
He walked up to the counter where they kept the coffee pots and pour himself a cup.

“Bondevik.”  
A female voice called him from behind and he turned to find his colleague who was usually at the front desk in the first floor. She stopped in front of him and flipped her long brunette hair out of her face.  
“You have a guest. I led him to the smaller conference room.”  
With that, she turned around and left before Lukas could say anything.

“A guest…?” He mumbled to himself as he walked back to his desk. He picked up the compact desk calendar on his desk to see if he was expecting anyone today and almost gasped out loud. ‘Emil interview 15:00’ was written in his hand writing in the box of today’s date. How can he forget?  
Lukas groaned and walked briskly to Conference Room 201. Although the room is named Conference Room 201, there were only two conference rooms in this building, so everyone just called them the smaller and bigger conference room.  
On the way there, he didn’t forget to grab two cups of coffee for him and his ‘guest’.

When he entered the room, Emil was sitting nervously in one of the chairs.  
“Hello. Sorry I’m late. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.”  
He said as he walked on the grey carpet. “I got you some coffee.” He placed a cup in front of Emil, then pulled out a chair for himself with his own cup of coffee in hand.  
“Thank you.” Emil said quietly and took a sip.

“So, about last weekend. I want to ask you some details about it.”  
Lukas said as softly as he can, so he won’t sound intimidating.  
People are sometimes scared of officers just because they have their uniforms on. And Lukas’s expressionless face and intonate-less voice didn’t help ease the scary image.

“But before I start, I want you to know that you won’t be needing to attend to any trials. We caught the suspect in his act, so he is already deemed guilty. Though we need to make some points clear in order to set his prison term.”  
“Okay.” Emil nodded.

Lukas opened the file to this case and turned to the page where all the memos were saved from the suspect’s interrogation.

“First quetion. The suspect said that you tempted him. Is that-”I DID NOT!!”  
Emil shouted, interrupting Lukas in the middle of his sentence. He looked at the flushing boy who also seemed stunned at his own action.

Lukas only met Emil once before on that day he saved him, but he didn’t think the fragile looking boy could raise his voice like that. He liked the gap. It made the boy more attractive.  
He got out his pen.  
“Okay. So, you didn’t tempt him. He suddenly attacked you?”  
“Yes. I don’t even know that guy.”  
Emil answered. This time he was calmer, but rage was still showing through his voice.

“That was actually the next question.”  
Lukas said as he wrote down the victim’s words. “He said you two knew each other.”  
He looked up and saw Emil’s confused face. This wasn’t the time to be stupid, but he thought Emil looked adorable with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Did you see the suspect’s face that night?” Lukas asked.  
Emil shifted his eyes to the side. He stayed still for a while, then looked back at him.  
“I didn’t see his face. But I didn’t recognize his voice, so I don’t think I know him.”

Lukas wrote this down, then set his pen down to take out a photo from the binder. He placed it on the table, so Emil could see.  
He watched the boy’s face as his lavender eyes grew wide in realization.  
“You know him?”  
“Well, kind of… He came to the coffee shop I work at.”

Lukas picked up his pen and started writing again.  
“He mentioned about that too. He also said you guys walked back together after your shift was over.”  
“What!?”  
Emil hung his jaw open. Lukas tilted his head, indicating the boy to explain.

“I never walked home with him. I never saw him outside the shop.”  
“Then you didn’t tell him to come see you every day?”  
“Why would I do that.”  
Emil’s face twisted in disgust.

When Lukas heard the suspect’s insistence, he knew he was twisting some parts, but now it seems like the whole story was twisted for his own convenience.  
“That means you didn’t have any feeling for the guy?”  
He knew what the answer would be, but it was his job to reveal all details.

“Of course, I didn’t. He’s just a random customer to me. Besides, I have a boyfriend.”

Lukas's hand stopped writing.  
“You have a boyfriend?”  
“Yes.”  
Emil nodded innocently, giving him an unpleasant feeling.  
Was he mad? No, mad is too strong. Sad? That wasn’t exactly right.   
The boy’s answer was what exactly he expected him to say, except for the last part. When he heard that last part, he was…

“You look shocked. Is it that surprising that I’m dating someone?”  
“No. Not at all. I was just thinking. Thinking that, the suspect was probably delusional.”  
Lukas was pulled back to reality. He was lucky he could immediately come up with an excuse for dazing.  
“He was probably stalking you. I guess you said something like ‘please come again’ as part of your job?”  
“I did.”  
“He twisted those words into what he wanted to hear and thought you wanted to see him every day. And when he was following you, in his mind, he was walking you back home.”  
“That’s creepy.”  
Emil’s slender shoulders shuddered as he stared at the suspect’s photo.  
Lukas grabbed his cup of coffee and drained it down.

“Well, that is all. Thank you very much for cooperating.”  
He said as he collected his things and stood up. He walked to the door and held it open for Emil. He waited for the boy to go through the door, but he sat in his seat looking at him like he had something to say.  
“Emil? Are you alright?”  
“Y-yes, I am.”  
Emil abruptly stood up and walked out of Conference Room 201.

“I don’t have to come here anymore?”  
Emil asked before he went out the front door.  
“Yes. We’ll be handling everything so don’t worry.”  
Lukas smiled to reassure him, but Emil didn’t look happy. Maybe he was still shocked about the stalking?  
He thought of something to say to cheer him up.

“You know, you can always call me if you need help. I’ll save you.”  
Lukas said. He wasn’t trying to flirt. He said this because he thought Emil would feel better and safe if he knew he could rely on policemen anytime, but when he saw Emil’s face heating up, he realized his mistake.  
_Damn. I should’ve used ‘us’._  
He was about to correct his words when he was interrupted.  
“Thank you, officer.”  
Emil smiled, then walked out of the building, leaving Lukas dumbfounded in his spot.   
He never saw an angelic smile like that.  He stood there looking out the glass door until Mathias came to wake him from his daydream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the crappy chapter.  
> I already had ideas for later chapters, but I didn't know what to do with this one. But I really wanted to get this over with so I can move on to the exciting part.


	3. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is very short ><  
> And I added some tags.

Class was boring as always. 

Emil didn’t know anyone in this class, so he sat alone in the back of the classroom.  
He looked out the window, as he smoothly spun his pen around his fingers. There was nothing interesting to see from his place. Just some trees and squirrels running around in the campus yard. 

He looked back down to his notebook and dribbled on it mindlessly.  
‘Lukas Bondevik’

He stared at the name he wrote in his sloppy handwriting, then facepalmed.  
From the day he last met Lukas at the police station, Emil couldn’t stop thinking about him.

Day or night, he wondered what the blond hair officer was doing. He’s been daydreaming 24-7 that it was beginning to trouble him in real life.  
Like for example, just yesterday, when he was on the car his boyfriend was driving, he started drifting into thoughts about Lukas again, and wasn’t paying attention to his boyfriend. When he finally noticed his boyfriend was talking to him, he was already beyond annoyed. He started yelling at him, and eventually kicked him out of the car and drove off. Emil who was left behind in the middle of nowhere, had to walk all the way back home.

Emil sighed, remembering how short temper his boyfriend was.  
That was another thing which troubled Emil.

His boyfriend was usually a sweet nice guy, but when Emil did or said something wrong (he doesn’t know what) he suddenly bursts.  
He would shout and yell at him in nasty language, and sometimes takes out his anger on things around him. At worst times, he even took out his anger on Emil, physically bruising him.

However, he wasn’t like this when they had started dating about a year ago. What had changed his boyfriend so dramatically? Emil wondered.  
A year ago, he was always excited to see his boyfriend, but now, he was always wishing for his day to end peacefully without seeing him.  
On the other hand, his desire to see Lukas once more was growing bigger and bigger day by day.

Emil glanced at the clock on the wall. 5 more minutes till the bell rings. After class is over, he had to rush to work. He dropped his shoulders.

He still had few more hours to hide until ‘today’ was over.


	4. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah... I put a little more effort on this chapter than the last two.

Mathias was enjoying the crisp and clear morning breeze, as he drove the police car down the busy road. The sun was shining, making the whole town bright and happy, save for the man sitting next to him. He took a glance at Lukas whose head seems to be above the clouds.  
Mathias was about to talk to him, when he heard a loud sigh.

That’s the eleventh time he heard Lukas sigh today.  
Sure, having to work on a beautiful Sunday morning is a bummer, but this wasn’t something new to them. Every officer at least has to go on a weekend patrolling shift once or twice a month and was the same for them too. So why would he sulk over it today?  
Mathias had no idea what was wrong with his buddy, but he was determined to cheer him up, as his motto was, ‘if you’re going to do it anyways, make the most of it’.

“Hey, Luke. Don’t be so down. Working on a Sunday isn’t that bad. I mean, even if you did get the day off, what’re you gonna do?”  
Mathias laughed. Everyone at their police station knew that Lukas; when there’s no work, doesn’t move a slight bit from the sofa until mold starts to cover him. Though Mathias believed this was just an exaggerated metaphor that someone had made up about Lukas being lazy.

Mathias patted Lukas’s shoulder, ready to be swatted away. However, to his surprise, Lukas didn’t react and just sighed out loud for the twelfth time. Mathias dropped his smile and raised a brow. It was like Lukas hasn’t realized he was there.

Lukas was indeed, not the type to smile often, but he wasn’t the type to be upset about something for long either.  
Not knowing what to do, he scanned the street to see if he could find anything helpful.  
For a while, he drove in silence unable to find anything, but after five minutes or so, he spotted a coffee shop. He flicked the blinker on to the right and parked the car right in front of the shop. When he turned the engine off, Lukas finally got his head out of the clouds.  
“Why’d you stop the car?” Lukas looked at him.  
“I thought I’ll get us some coffee.”  
“Oh, alright.”  
Lukas blinked a few times, then slowly nodded. After watching Lukas return his attention completely back to the view from the window, Mathias got off the car and went inside the shop.

He walked up to the counter, listening to the nice jazz music that flowed inside the shop. The menu was on the board above the counters. There were Caffe Latte, hot chocolate, and even orange juice, but Mathias already knew what he was going to order. Lukas’s favorite was black coffee.  
“Good morning. Can I take your order?”  
A man, more like a boy’s voice asked him when he stood in front of the counter. He looked up and saw a barista with rare silver hair. The boy looked familiar from somewhere, but he couldn’t remember where.  
“Yes, two coffees please. One black and one hazelnut flavor.”  
“One black, and one hazelnut.”  
The boy repeated the orders as he typed them into the cash register. Then, Emil walked to the other end of the counter, and after washing his hands, he started preparing the coffees.

“Here’s your coffee, sir.”  
The barista put the cups on the counter in front of Mathias. After Mathias payed for the coffees, he took the two cups in his hands and was about to walk out of the shop, when he saw the barista’s name tag. Emil Steilsson. He knew that name. He was the victim that Lukas and he saved from the creepy stalker. Since Lukas had taken care of that case by himself, he had forgotten about it.  
He faced back at the barista to say hello, but on second thoughts, decided not to. Emil looked like he was doing fine, so he didn’t want to remind him about the bad memory by greeting him.  
Mathias may be regarded as the loud obnoxious guy, but he could be the modest sweet guy like that, if he wants to. Besides, Emil may not remember him, since they barley met.

When he was back in the car, Lukas was still looking out the window.  
“Yo. I got you coffee.”  
Mathias handed him his cup with black coffee. Lukas mumbled thanks and took a sip.

“I just met Emil Steilsson inside the shop. Apparently, he works here.”  
Mathias informed him just to fill in the quiet atmosphere. He turned the car key to start the car again, but before he could pull the gear selector to D, he was grabbed by the shoulder.

“Who, did you say?”  
Mathias faced Lukas, who had a desperate look on his face. His eyes were gleaming with energy. _Is this the same guy who was sighing the whole time just now?_    Lukas's sudden change in mood was so drastic he was stunned.  
“Uh, Emil Steilsson. You know, the guy that was stalked. You filed his case.”  
“Of course, I know him.”  
Lukas said, opening his side of the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m gonna get myself a cinnamon roll. I forgot to eat breakfast.”  
He said as he shut the door behind him.

“You never eat breakfast…”  
Mathias muttered to practically no one. He watched Lukas vigorously walk up and into the shop with a confused expression plaster on his face.

Lukas didn’t have to look around to find the pale color boy.  
He was in the back of the counter, changing the filter of the coffee maker. Lukas quietly approached to the counter so as not to be noticed yet. When he reached the cash register, he faked a cough to get the attention of the boy.  
Emil, who was facing the opposite way jerked his shoulders, then half ran to the counter where Lukas was standing. Lukas almost laughed watching the boy’s curled bangs get in his face.  
“Can I take your order?”  
Emil pushed his curled hair to the back of his ear and looked up to find out that the customer was the officer he’s been looking for, for days.  
“Hi.” Lukas greeted rather awkwardly.  
“H-hi. Um, what can I get for you?”  
“Cinnamon roll. For takeout.”  
Emil repeated his order and typed it like he did with earlier customer.  
“Anything else?”  
“No, that’s all. Thanks”  
Emil slid opened the glass case on the counter next to the cash register and stuffed it in the paper bag that had the name of the shop printed on it.

“I didn’t know you worked here.”  
Lukas half lied. It was true that he didn’t know until Mathias told him.  
Emil taped the paper bag and handed it to Lukas. He received the money from Lukas and put it in the register with dispatch.  
“I’m here every Sunday morning and Friday nights.”  
Emil answered cheerfully, then for some reason, covered his mouth with his hands. His eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe he just said that. Lukas couldn’t see what was so shocking about anything just now but didn’t care, because he got to see the boy’s cheeks tint a shade of pink. Knowing that he had to leave now, he was already missing the attractive.  
“I gotta get back to work. Have a nice day.”  
“You too, sir. Please come again.”  
Emil said smiling shyly.

Lukas was deep in thoughts, as he walked back to the car. That smile and the way he said; please come again, was unbelievably bewitching. It almost made him believe that Emil really wanted him to come again. Of course, as the employee of the shop, he would want him to come back and purchase something. But he wasn’t saying it because he wanted to see him again. Lukas quivered in disgust. _God, I'm becoming like that douche bag stalker._

“Ah, you came back! Took you long enough, I thought you ditched me.”  
Mathias said delightfully. If he had a dog tail, Lukas was sure it would be wagging back and forth like crazy. Lukas tossed him the unopened paper bag.  
“What’s this?”  
He asked as he caught the bag.  
“Cinnamon roll. It’s yours.”  
Mathias unsealed the bag and looked inside.  
“There’s only one in here. Where’s yours?”  
“I never eat breakfast. Just coffee. You know that.”  
Lukas said flatly, making Mathias furrow. He couldn’t understand his friend, but after all, Lukas was a weird person (not in a bad way). He decided to shrug it off and took out the cinnamon roll. Either the cinnamon roll was small, or he had a very big mouth, the pastry disappeared in to his mouth in two bites.

“Mathias, what would you do if you find out that I was stalking?”  
“Huh? Why would you do that?”  
Mathias stuck his hand in the paper bag to search for a napkin.  
“Just answer the question.”  
“You’re stalking?”  
“…No.”  
Mathias noticed the strange pause before Lukas answered but didn’t mention it.  
“Hmm… Well, since I’m a police man, I’d have to arrest you if you hurt someone.”  
Mathias said. He pulled a napkin and wiped his hands. He returned the now dirty napkin back in the bag, then crumpled it and threw it to the back seat. Lukas followed the flying paper ball with his eyes. Normally, he would tell the Dane to throw it in the trash can properly, but right now, he didn’t feel like speaking.  
“However, that will never happen. I know you’re not a foul coward that’ll hurt someone.”  
Lukas looked at Mathias, who was grinning widely at him. He sighed. Sometimes he’s surprised at how reliable his partner actually is. He forgets that because of the way Mathias always acts around people.

“Mathias, get off the car.”  
“What!?”  
Mathias exclaimed and flabbily tilted his brows like a sad dog.  
“D-did I say something insulting?”  
The poor guy was so confused, it almost made Lukas laugh out loud.  
“No idiot. I’m going to drive.”  
Lukas got off the passenger seat and went around the car to the other side. He opened the door and pulled the still confused man out of the car.Hearing the engine stir, Mathias rushed onto the passenger seat.

“What’s up? You never drive.”  
Mathias asked as the car started.  
“It doesn’t mean I can’t drive.”  
Lukas said, not really answering to his question, but Mathias knew this was his way of saying thank you.  
The police car shined as it ran down the morning road.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a next chapter, and I am working on it, but it's going take some time.


End file.
